1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device and a method of driving the display device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a display device capable of reducing the number of signals and the number of signal lines, and a method of driving the display device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a small or midsized liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus may be classified as either a normal-folder type LCD apparatus or a dual folder type LCD apparatus according to the number of LCD panels. The dual-folder type LCD apparatus includes a main LCD panel displaying a main image and a sub LCD panel displaying a sub-image. For example, the sub-image shows additional data such as time, date and a receiving sensitivity.
The LCD apparatus provides a main driving signal for driving the main LCD panel and provides a sub-driving signal for driving the sub LCD panel.
The main LCD panel includes a main signal line transmitting the main driving signal, and a sub-signal line transmitting the sub-driving signal to the sub-LCD panel. The main LCD panel includes a display region displaying an image and a peripheral region surrounding the display region. The main signal line and the sub-signal line are formed on the peripheral region of the main LCD panel. Therefore, a small or midsized LCD apparatus may have a narrow bezel, because the sub-signal line is additionally formed at the peripheral region of the main LCD panel.